Torment
by Amberflame805
Summary: Gangs are at war, blood is being spilled and Ivypool is pulled into the middle of the turmoil. DISCONTINUED (Warrior Cats as Humans)
1. Chapter 1

Goosefeather, principal

Yellowfang, lunch lady

Firestar, head police

Bluestar, second police

Lionheart, police

Whitestorm, police

Brokenstar, head of the Dark gang

Tigerstar, second in command

Darkstripe, Dark gang

Hawkfrost, dark gang

Breezepelt, dark gang

Lionblaze, dark gang

Brambleclaw, dark gang

Scourge, blood gang leader

Bone, blood gang second

Fang, blood gang

Hiss, blood gang

Claw, blood gang

Ripper, blood gang

Redtooth, blood gang

Littlecloud, doctor

Jayfeather, doctor in training

Leafpool, school nurse

There are more characters, these you just need to know exist before the story begins.

There was so much blood. Ivypool was screaming at the top if her lungs, smoke blearing her vision. The fire arched up, the heat making her recoil. Her normally neat hair was wild and burned at the edges. And the blood. How could there be so much blood from such a small body? Ivypool felt the tears continue, pooling down her face, making streaks through the ash on her face.

Why had this happened? Why did her sister have to get involved? This was her fight! She thought she heard laughter from behind her. She didn't turn, she knew who it was.

Brokenstar shoved her into the dirt.

"Stay out of this, we won't show you any mercy."

She watched him leave, hatred in her eyes.

Ivypool turned to see Hawkfrost watching her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean for this to go this far, no one was supposed to die-"

"You think I care what was supposed to happen? My sister is dead and it's your fault!"

Ivypool saw him turn away from her. Maybe he didn't want to kill anyone, but he was still dangerously, and he probably just didn't want to be caught.

He turned to go, but before he did he threw something at her. She reached out to catch it.

It was a necklace. The one he'd given her.

She knew now that he didn't care. That it had just been a ploy to gain her trust. Without looking back at him she threw it into the fire.

He glared at her. "As you wish. But Brokenstar wasn't kidding. You better stay out of our business."

Ivypool turned away from him. He shook his head and left.

This was her fault. She could have stopped it. She could have saved her. But it was to late. Ivypool sank to her nees, a sob rising in her throat.

The wind seemed to whisper to her if false promises, of the web of lies that had so darkened the truth, it was like it never was.

And they mocked her.

She lowered her head in defeat, the wind sipping through her hair.

_To late._

_**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Please review! I might update today again. This was written in my iPad. Also I hate hawkxivy, just saying.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Goosefeather, principal

Yellowfang, lunch lady

Firestar, head police

Bluestar, second police

Lionheart, police

Whitestorm, police

Brokenstar, head of the Dark gang

Tigerstar, second in command

Darkstripe, Dark gang

Hawkfrost, dark gang

Breezepelt, dark gang

Lionblaze, dark gang

Littlecloud, doctor

Jayfeather, doctor in training

Leafpool, school nurse

Dovewing was to be protected. That was the deal. She was destined for greatness while Ivypool had to bear the responsibility of life. She worked with her father to scrape by, she had three jobs, she got into fights defending her, she beat up other kids that tried to hurt her, she got in trouble for her, she cooked for her, she babysat for her, Ivypool was like a second mother.

Whitewing had gotten herself entangled in the gangs, playing a dangerous game, and she had lost. Her body had been found by Firestar, five bullets through her skull and three through her chest.

There had been so much blood and so many tears. Ivypool had been young then. And she vowed her sister would never have to be hurt like she had been.

But the incident had ruined Birchfall. He gave money to the gangs that he hated. He paid their mothers killers.

He gave their hard earned cash to Brokenstar for the drugs that he had to offer. An addict with unpredictable rages, Ivypool had left him. She payed her own rent with her sister away from the disgust she felt whenever she looked at him. It was probably Brokenstar himself that had shot her mother.

But school was a release. She threw herself into studying, determined to get a schoolership, determined to win this endless battle known as life.

But school this year wouldn't be easy. Tigerstar's son was going there as well as other gang relatives. Everyone knew about that except the police. And anyone in their right mind would never risk angering the gangs.

Her sister was a grade younger, so she wouldn't have any classes with their mothers murderer's son.

Ivypool would kill him. She imagined every night aiming the gun. Pulling the trigger. Forcing Tigerstar to feel the pain of loss lime she had. Hawkfrost would suffer.

And she was determined to find out the secrets behind her mothers death. She had to know who killed her. She would not be deterred.

Someday she would look up at the sky and know she had done the right thing. Someday the gangs would be cought, and she would rest easy in her heart knowing that no one would have to suffer like she had.

Someday she would be free.

But that day was not today.

**I hope you liked it! I know my chapters are short, I'll try to write longer ones. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Abber/Astro:Thanks for the review, and I'm writing on an iPad/iPhone, so auto correct combined with fat fingers with terrible grammar in general makes it hard for me to get that right. Bear with me people! XD**

**Sky or Stars: Thanks so much! I think I'll be able to update fairly often cuz it's summer, but I am doing a lot of traveling to the dark and horrible place if no wifi.**

**Silverdapple: Yeah, I don't like HawkxIvy cuz it neve would have happened in the real books cuz he hates her and she hates him. Yeah, I hate writing on an iPad sorry everyone for all the errors. Yeah, dumb Birchfall. Thank you so much!**

**Echostorm0908: Thank you, and I PM to tell you how, so I hope it works! **

**Dark: I talked to you in person.**

Ivypool let out a long sigh as she walked to school. The air was chilly and she pulled her threadbare coat closer to her body. Her long brown hair was swept over her shoulder and her old tee had holes in it. Not a great way to up yourself in the social standings. Not that she cared.

The first thing she noticed when she opened the classroom door was Hawkfrost. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes. He was well muscled, as well as tanned.

Ivypool turned away from him and sat down on the otherwise of the room, at least he was probably like a jock in the books, big, hot, strong, and really really stupid.

Ivypool took a book and started reading. A few minutes latter Brackenfur came in, his glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Welcome to the first day of school. I trust you all completed the the reading assignment, so we can jump right in. Who can tell me why Scarlett O' Hara married Frank?"

Ivypool had always been a top student, so she knew the answer of course. She opened her mouth to say it, but Hawkfrost beat her to it.

"Her family was poor, they needed the money, so she married a rich guy, and everything went according to plan until he was shot."

Ivypool stared at him in shock. The rest of school went the same way. She was in his group for every class, and every class he beat her to the answer, and he was never wrong.

At lunch she went to go find an empty bench so that she could study. She sat down and pulled out her book.

"Hello there!"

She turned to see a pretty, muscular Asian girl walking towards her. "My name is Hollyleaf! What's yours?"

Startled at the fact someone was trying to b nice to her, Ivypool stared a moment before she spoke. "Ivypool."

"I love that book! It's so sad though, I can't believe they would make people fight to the death for entertainment!"

Ivypool looked down at _The Hunger Games _ which was resting in her lap.

"Want to come over to my house after school?"

"You just met me!"

"So?"

Ivypool shook her head and smiled. "Alright fine, but on one condition." She pointed towards Hawkfrost's table. "Tell me everything you know about them."

Instantly the happy girl that she had just been talking with was gone.

Hollyleaf had a dark gleam in her eye.

"That's Breezepelt." She pointed towards a Italian kid, with long and muscular legs. "He's really fast. His father beat him and threw him out on the streets. In a drunken rage his father shot his mother.

That's Hawkfrost. He's Tigerstars son. No one knows much about him. He's really smart, and he really hot I mean evil."

Ivypool gestured towards the last person at the table. He had golden hair too and bright eyes with a well muscled body.

"I heard he shot the old head police! That's he's murdered almost as much as Hawkfrost has!"

Hollyleaf look uncomfortable. "That's Lionblaze. He's-"

"Evil, dangerous, and deadly."

"And...my brother."

**I hope you liked it, thanks for the support, I plan to be doing a lot of updating! Also, Abber is a really good writer if you feel like being depressed, and I think she's awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" The warm feeling her chest that had began to thaw the ice that had so long surrounded her heart immediately vanished. There was no way she was making friends with a gang members sister!

"Wait!" Hollyleaf reached out a hand.

Ivypool brushed her off, rage gleaming in her eyes. And to think they could have been friends!

"You don't understand! My brothers not really one if them! All that stuff you heard about him? It was just rumors!"

"Hollyleaf! They killed my mother!"

Hollyleaf shoved her face into Ivypools. "Think what you want about me, but my brother had nothing to do with your mothers death! They killed our parents too! Look, come to my house and I'll explain."

"You'll probably slit my throat! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Hollyleaf stared at her pleadingly. "Please Ivypool. It's a dark time and I need all the ally's I can get!"

Ivypool glared at her. "Fine, but I'm going to search you before we talk."

Hollyleaf shook her head and smiled.

That night Ivypool was seated in a threadbare chair, the only piece of furniture in Hollyleaf's small home. She could see two dirty mattresses on the floor, but that was it.

_Not like my house is any better._

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well for starters my brother is not evil. And I kinda lied. Our father is an addict, he been since when we were young, and we are half siblings with Breezepelt."

"What?!"

Hollyleaf sat down on the floor and sighed.

"So anyway Breezepelt hates us. Crowfeather, our father, treated him like shit. He would beat him, he struck him, and his mother suffered domestic abuse. Well of course our mother wasn't going to stay with a man like that. She left and he was furious. Brokenstar had come here to make a deal with someone, White something, and he ran into Crowfeather. You can guess what happened. Anyway, one night, in a drunken rage, Crowfeather shot Breezepelt's mother Nightcloud. He yelled at his son and tried to shoot him to. Apparently Brokenstar saved his life. Hawkfrost and him became allies, and then maybe more than that. That's my story."

"No." Ivypool was chocked at this. Birchfall disgusted her because he ruined his life. But he was so sad and pathetic, never scary, and he'd never kill anyone!

"What about your brother? The other one, Jayfeather?"

"Dead."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't you fault."

After all they had been through, why was Lionblaze a friend of Hawkfrost's? But of course she couldn't ask that.

But Hollyleaf seemed to read her mind.

"Leafpool, our mother, should be dead. She had an affair with that monster after he shot Breezepelt's mother."

Ivypool decided never to feel sorry for herself again.

"And why is Lionblaze...?"

"He's like a ...spy. No one will ever have to see what drugs do again. When we find out where they are, and what they are doing, and how they are smuggling them in, we will tell Firestar. They'll get arrested. No blood, no bodies, simple."

Hollyleaf's glared at her, daring her to disagree. But Ivypool knew these gangs wouldn't give up that easily. There would be blood.

But having the police on their side wouldn't help. Though they weren't much help on December 19, the night her mother was shot.

But Hollyleaf's was right. The gangs needed to be stopped. And as she gazed at the defiance in the others girls eyes, she felt like she had found an ally. Or maybe even a friend.

But the future would come, full of blood and pain, and she wanted someone to stand there with her. Latter she would see how right she was.

**So I think I'm gonna try to update once a day, cuz I have a trip coming up, and there is no wifi on the ocean. So yeah. This too was written on my iPad at the mercy of Auto cucumber. Thanks to everyone for the support!**

**See you all in I think 15 minutes**


	5. Chapter 5

Lionblaze closed his eyes. His sister was to trusting, to good. She met this Ivypool once, and apparently she knew all of their secrets already.

"I'm telling you,we can trust her!"

Hollyleaf stomped her foot angrily.

"You never trust me to do anything! I'm not a little girl anymore! I can handle things by myself!"

"Then why are you acting like one?"

Hollyleaf jaw dropped.

"How dare you! I can fend for myself!"

He shook his head at her as she stormed out.

Lionblaze glanced the mirror to make sure he looked okay. He looked more than okay.

Time to meet Hawkfrost.

He was waiting, leaning against an old building. They were in an ally. Hawkfrost looked up from his phone and beckoned to Lionblaze.

"Brokenstar says there's a girl stirring up trouble. Nothing to bad. Just need to scare her a bit. Let her know that she needs to leave us alone. That she should scram."

Lionblaze nodded. Breezepelt appeared from behind him, his hands in his pockets, a bored expression on his face.

_We will just scare her. We won't hurt her. _Lionblaze wasn't so sure about this.

Hawkfrost pulled out a gun. It glinted in the moonlight, it's surface smooth.

Lionblaze felt his heart beat quicken. _It's okay. Brokenstar said to scare her, not hurt her._

ButHawkfrostbegan to load the gun.

"So, what's her name?" Lionblaze was stalling,trying to find a way out of this.

Hawkfrost looked up. "Dovewing."

Thanks so much to everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

The world is full of evil. Ivypool had found that out at a young age. There are no happily ever afters or princes that rescue you. There are no brave knights in shining armor. And a long time ago she decided she didn't need or even want one.

She could be strong on her own.

But when she came back to her house, she would have been very very happy to have a knight with what she saw next.

**I would have ended it there, but that's to short even for me.**

Firestar flipped out his gun and stared at it. It was beautiful, there was no denying that. And he hated it. He hated how simple it was to end another's life. How easy killing had become.

Sometimes he wondered why. Why people felt the need to hurt, to murder.

When he had last seen Tigerstar he'd asked him. Asked him what was the point of all the death.

He had said that it was survival. That the police were no longer a force of sol good.

Firestar hadn't understood what he'd meant. Of course the police were good! Without them, the gangs would run wild! Without them, murder would happen as often as getting food! But he also thought about Bluestar. She scared him sometimes.

The venom on her eyes.

The hatred.

He didn't understand that the police weren't all good.

That good was just a matter if opinion. That evil was too.

He'd seen Bluestar shoot when there was no need, murder gang members that had surrendered.

Firestar thought about all the deaths the police had caused. More than both gangs combined.

December 19 was a terrible day indeed.

Firestar looked at the gun, holding it up in the light so he could see it better.

Yes, it was indeed very beautiful.

**Thanks so much to all my loyal reviewers! I am flattered! **

**Also, as you know if you read my other fanfictions, I suck at long chapters. I'll try, but this one has to be short.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm really bad at long chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lionblaze looked at Hawkfrost who was staring at television screen. They were playing a video game, but neither if them was very into it.

Last night had gone well.

They'd shot up the house, sprayed blood long the sides, and ransacked it.

They'd shot a hole through a picture of Dovewing, right between the eyes.

She looked so innocent and Lionblaze had felt guilty. But Hawkfrost had shaken his head at Lionblaze's misgivings, telling him that it was fine, no one had gotten hurt.

But Lionblaze knew that if she didn't stop, the gang wouldn't hesitate to get their hands dirty.

Lionblaze began to wonder about Hawkfrost's family. But he couldn't just ask of course! He'd have to think of a way to bring it up.

"My sister can be so irritating! She's such a good girl all the time!"

"Same."

Hawkfrost hadn't looked up from the controller. _Well at least I know he has a sister. _

"What's her name?"

"Mothwing."

Hawkfrost was answering all his questions in the simplest way possible.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Had."

Lionblaze didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't just ask what happened.

"I'm sorry. That must have been terrible."

"Yep."

Lionblaze ground his teeth in frustration.

"Our half mother died on December 19."

At this Hawkfrost looked up. Lionblaze thought he saw fear flash across his face.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Lionblaze eyes him suspiciously.

"She was shot."

Hawkfrost's thumbs began to work even faster.

"Car crash. Moms dead too."

Lionblaze knew he was lying. But he couldn't figure out why.

With a sudden flurry of movement he aimed his bow, shot the Ender dragon, and claimed the loot.

"Where's your sister?"

Just then the door slammed and in stormed a pretty girl with dark blonde hair and huge blue eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

She stormed over to Hawkfrost. She glanced at Lionblaze rage gleaming in her eyes.

"Lionblaze, meet by beloved sister Mothwing."

Mothwing turned to glare at him. "In the kitchen. Now."

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and stood up. "I think you'd better go."

Lionblaze nodded and watched as they went into the kitchen. Then carful not to be seen, he followed them.

"-December 19 too."

"I can believe you! I can not believe I an related to a heartless dick such as yourself!"

"Right back at ya bitch."

"Hawkfrost, she's Whitewing's daughter!"

"What?!"

"Yes!"

Lionblaze turned and left the house, his mind reeling with what he's just learned.

**Something happened on December 19, but what? And yes I'm aware that this chapter was the worst so far. I'm sorry. **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ivypool thought she could trust Hollyleaf. And maybe she still could. But Hollyleaf had lied to her and she hated liars. Well, once she knew Hollyleaf's secret she could hardly blame her for lying.

She had found out at the hospital. Dovewing had been hurt, a deep gash along her thighs. Ivypool thought it must have been infected to have been that deep; she had asked her sister about it, but Dovewing had refused to tell Ivypool what had happened, instead pretending she hadn't realized it was there.

Which was impossible because the wound was clearly dealt by a knife. And it must have hurt like hell.

But Ivypool had insisted on taking her sister to the hospital and left Dovewing to lie her way out of the worried nurses. After she made sure her sister was okay, when they got home Ivypool would kill her for messing around.

To get get a cut like that.. Whatever game Dovewing is playing is dangerous, Ivypool thought.

But while she was there, Ivypool stumbled upon something interesting.

She had asked the front desk about December nineteenth, seeing if anyone had been admitted.

They had told her yes, a young boy by the name of Jayfeather.

He was still alive, in the mental asylum.

Ivypool had been shocked.

Apparently on December nineteenth, a blonde boy had brought him in.

They weren't aloud to say anymore, confidential they had told her.

So the next time she saw Hollyleaf, Ivypool had asked about it.

"He has... A gift."

"A gift?" Ivypool asked, puzzled.

"Well..., he can read minds," Hollyleaf muttered.

At this, assuming Hollyleaf was joking, Ivypool burst out laughing.

"You're kidding!"

Hollyleaf looked like she wanted to cry.

"No, you don't understand! He can, we tested him! But it freaked Lionblaze out, like really bad, and people were getting suspicious, so we had to turn him in."

Ivypool fell silent.

"So he would know what's going on. We were all there December nineteenth, but we don't remember it."

An idea was forming in her mind. If Jayfeather could read minds, he could probably find out what had happened on December nineteenth.. without asking anyone, which meant she wouldn't have to ask questions to people she didn't know that could get her in a sticky situation.

By the look on her face, she assumed Hollyleaf was considering the same idea.

"And he can actually read the minds of those in our memories?! He'd be able to tell us the entire story!" she said excitedly.

"Yes! We can just talk to him!"

At this the excitement faded from Hollyleaf's face. "But the place he's held in is under armed guard. We'd have to break in."

"Wait, wha- what? You can't just visit your brother?"

"No. He's thought to be dangerous. So no one's allowed to see him."

"So we have to break in." Ivypool shrugged. "Well, it's just like that. It'd be easier than just asking random people-"

"You make it sound so easy," Hollyleaf interrupted, sighing.

Ivypool smiled. "But you aren't the only one with a secret. My sister. She's special too. And she would really help with the guards."

At that moment Lionblaze walked into the room. He could sense the excitement from the looks on their faces.

"What's going on?"

"How are your asylum breaching skills?"

So I just want to say the many many errors should be corrected by my totally awesome beta Splashpaw!

Thanks so so so much for all the support and compliments. You guys rock! I also want you to know I am not racist for future chapters. If a character does something you don't like, I probably hate them too.  
>I hate racism, so I really hope you don't think I'm like those bleeping bleeps of a bleep.<p>

Also I would love to know any suggestions you want.

And I want to clear up the Auto cucumber thing. I said that to show you the horrors of auto, I did that on purpose. But thanks to Splashpaw that should no longer be a problem!


	9. Chapter 9

Dovewing had always had good senses. She didn't realize she was special at first. She thought everyone could do what she could do.

But she'd heard the gunshots on December nineteenth when her sister had been watching TV. It was then she realized she was different. And she'd been afraid of what she was, afraid of herself. Tigerheart had comforted her. Told her she was beautiful. Ivypool had always made her feel like a little girl. Someone who couldn't do anything by herself.

So when Ivypool asked for her help, Dovewing gladly agreed. She could finally help.

Later that night they met outside the hospital. Ivypool was leaning against the building, her eyes closed and her arms close to her chest to against the cold. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were there with Dovewing too.

Her sister would wait outside. No harm would come to her. Dovewing would be able to see what was happening anyway.

"The guards are on the left, coming 'round now," Dovewing whispered.

Hollyleaf nodded and grabbed the windowsill. She hoisted herself up onto the roof where Lionblaze was waiting. She reached a hand out to Ivypool, who pulled herself up and then did the same for Dovewing.

Dovewing stood stock still until she was sure the guards were gone. Now they had more time until they returned. Lionblaze ripped off the windowsill, and gently put it on the roof. He then reached inside and opened the climbed in on silent feet.

Dovewing pulled out her radio. She would stay on the roof.

Ivypool opened the door and let them out. They carefully crept down the corridor without hassle. Ivypool pulled out a map and looked at it.

"One more floor, first door on the left."

Hollyleaf nodded and they moved on. They walked up the stair with no problem and found the room. Hollyleaf closed her eyes and opened the door.

They could never understand what he was going through. Jayfeather hated himself. He hated his "gift" he hated his siblings for letting them take him away. It was too much. All the voices in his head. He couldn't bear it!

Reading another person's thoughts was horrible. He knew their deepest secrets; their darkest desires. He learned that no one was good.

He couldn't trust anyone. Jayfeather hated his life. But he could sense them. Sense his sister's thoughts already. He could feel her fear and guilt in seeing him. He turned his sightless eyes towards the door. His blindness was ironic. He could see so much farther than anyone, but yet he could see nothing.

But he knew what they wanted. And he was ready when the cold metal door swung open.

Hollyleaf didn't know what to think after seeing her brother again. Joy. Guilt. Pain.

And he knew what they wanted. They could not lie to him. They could not protect themselves.

Jayfeather turned and gave her a twisted grin.

Holy shit that is creepy! Ivypool thought. And I bet hes reading my mind too...

"Hello, dear sister. What a pleasant surprise. I am willing to do what you ask because it happened I too desire the knowledge in which you seek," he said to Hollyleaf. Ivypool stared at him in shock.

"Come here."

He reached his hand out and touched it to Ivypool's shoulder.

Finally after all these years they would learn the truth.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
><strong>Haha! Cliffhanger! I am so cruel! Also, Hawkfrost does care about Mothwing. It just that his definition of love differs slightly from ours.<strong>

**Thanks again Splashpaw!**

**Thank you all!**

**Also whoever answers this question correctly gets a shout out; How did Leopardstar die?**

**See ya all soon! Bye!**

**oh and it turns out the hotel has wifi, so that's why I can update. But this will be my last update for a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dovewing flipped out her sister's keys that she'd managed to snatch, and started the engine. She shivered. Dovewing couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from what she was going to do.

Dovewing knew the route to Hawkfrost's house by heart. Ivypool would never let her do what she needed to do, so she'd waited for an occasion her sister would be out. And this whole Jayfeather affair was staged perfectly! Her sister would be busy with him, and Dovewing was free! But she could tell something was wrong already.

When she pulled into the driveway there was already another car. It was a sleek Mercedes. Dovewing squinted at the license plate and her eyes widened to see that it was a sticker.

She jumped out of her car and ran her hand over it. The license could easily be taken off and changed.

Clever.

Dovewing steeled herself up and was about to go in when she heard a commotion from within. She stretched out her senses and was shocked by what she found.

Hawkfrost had Breezepelt pinned and had his hand on his throat.

"What do you mean she's dead?"

Breezepelt clawed at the hand around his throat then moaned in pain. "Don't kill me! I didn't do it! Mothwing got in the way!"

A tall dark skinned massive man appeared in the door. Dovewing felt her heart freeze. Tigerstar!

He had a murderous gleam in his eye. "How did this happen? Who killed my daughter?"

Mothwing's dead?

Dovewing felt something stir deep within her. Mothwing had stood by her. Mothwing had held her close. Mothwing was another sister to her. She had loved Mothwing. Pain burned through her, a fire that hurt much more than any physical wound .She had to sit down to fight the tears. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let her senses out once more.

Tigerstar pulled a gun from his belt. "You were supposed to protect her!"

Hawkfrost turned to look at his father, not letting his grip on Breezepelt slacken. "It's not my fault. I tried! She refused-"

Tigerstar toward over his son and in a second he shoved Hawkfrost backwards. "And? She was supposed to be free! She had to make her own choices, she shouldn't have gotten involved in the gangs! You knew that! Why did you let her?"

Hawkfrost stumbled to his feet. For the first time Dovewing thought she saw fear in his eyes. "She made her own choices!"

"Like Tadpole?"  
>Hawkfrost's eyes widened. Grief flooded his expression. "Are you blaming me for his death?"<p>

"Should I?"

Tigerstar took a menacing step towards his son.

"You never cared about us! You left us! It's your fault he's dead! It's your fault she's dead! It's your fault I am what I am!"

In a second Tigerstar changed. Instead of looking fierce he looked broken. "Yes. Your right. It's my fault." The fire was gone from his gaze and he slumped forward. "But there is one thing I can change. . ."

A hard gleam returned to his eyes and he loaded the gun.

Breezepelt wriggled free of Hawkfrost's grip and stood up.

"Who killed her?"

"Firestar."

Tigerstar nodded. And then he was gone, the Mercedes rumbling down the road leaving a trail of dust.

Breezepelt looked at Hawkfrost. "Is he always... Was he always...?"  
>"He wasn't always. Damn the mayor."<p>

"Is he going by Scourge?"

"Only when he's running his gang."

"I still can't believe they don't know that Tiny and Scourge are one and the same!"

"Yeah."

"Please don't do that again."

"What."

"Try to kill me."

"Can't guarantee it. You'd better leave now actually."

"Already out."

"Good."

Breezepelt opened the door and looked right at Dovewing.

**A/N: From now on I will answer all reviews in PM.**  
><strong>But I did promise a shout out to those who answered the questioned correctly. Great job to Echostorm0908, Sky of Stars, Rebellegirl.<strong>  
><strong>The answer was Leopardstar died of diabetes. (I have type 1 diabetes. Also known as I'm not obese. Different kind)<strong>

**The next question is who was Raggedstar's father?**

**I wrote this in another hotel,and today I fly back to NH with my dad. My dad's boyfriend will be looking after me, and I'll have wifi. But I'll have Minecraft so I probably won't update much. Someone's gotta kill those creepers. . .**


	11. Chapter 11

T_here was a boy. A dark skinned boy. A Latino man with a twisted leg. They didn't know each other yet, but_ _they would._  
><em>The Latino grew up in the Bronx. Poor and beaten, he fled his drunk father at a young age. He learned to fight on the streets, and he learned that having a heart was an inconvenience. His name was Brokenstar. He was what modern doctors would deem a psychopath. Born from pain he brought suffering. His life was hard, and there were times he wanted to die. But he didn't, though many would argue it would have been better for everyone if he had.<em>  
><em>He joined a gang called Shadow, and fought his way to the top. He drove out the gang Wind and claimed their land."<em>  
><em>He brought a reign of terror and darkness. Of blood and pain. The gangs doctor finally had enough. She worked with another gang called Thunder to overthrow him. She got them in and they gassed his room."<em>  
><em>He escaped with his life, but was permanently blinded. Later she poisoned him, and fled. She was never heard from again. Brokenstar died on-<em>

Jayfeather's eyes flew open and he gasped. "But that can't be right!"

"What is it?"

Hollyleaf stepped closer.

"Brokenstar died ten years ago!"

"What?!"

There was a long silence that left everyone's ears ringing. "But- but. He was there! On December nineteenth! He killed them, he killed our parents!"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, I regret to inform you of this, but it appears the police, hospital, and mayor lied to you."

"But why?"

"Well if you shut up I could find out."

Ivypool looked taken aback by Jayfeather's snappish tone.

He closed his eyes and threw himself back into the secrets that had layered themselves up until it was like the truth had never even existed.

_A man. They called him Tigerstar. Sister. Pretty thing. Taken by disease. Heartbroken women crying. No man. No father for the boy. His mother is on drugs . The boy was thrown out on the streets. He was attacked by the Thunder gang. The boy. The boy held his own, fighting back. The gang was impressed. 'Offer him a spot', the one known as Thistleclaw takes him under his wing. Cruel. Beats the boy, breaks his bones, taunts him. The boy is crying. Crying in the streets. This angers Thistleclaw, says tears are a weakness. Beats him more. The boy never cried again. His life is filled with fear and hatred. His life is full of pain. He wants to become leader. He assassinated the current leader; Thistleclaw is already dead. Tigerstar rules._

Jayfeather paused. He took a second to steady himself before going back to the past.

_Now we move on to a different boy. He is a small dark skinned boy. He is taunted, called Tiny. He is beaten by his drunk family, he ran. No one will help him, he is shunned for the color of his skin. A women screamed of devils' spawn in her yard as he begs for food. He fled. He cried, wandering into Thunder's land. Tiny is found by Tigerstar, with Thistleclaw at his side. Thistleclaw threatens Tigerstar, forces him to attack. A young woman is there too. She didn't like what's happening. She hated it. She had children too, but they were taken from her. She doesn't want to see the boy suffer. Tigerstar attacked, and stabbed him in the leg with a knife. He was only six, he cowered under the larger boy._  
><em>The woman threw Tigerstar off him; she fended them off with a knife. They fled.<em>  
><em>She gave him food. But the dogs came and she fled too, leaving him to bleed in the darkness.<em>  
><em>The dogs. More like wolves, with massive canines, they work for the police. The dogs, wolf hybrids, protect the people, they are hired out for a certain fee. And they smelled the boy in the ally, and they knew he was prey. They couldn't get in. He stayed there in pain. He suffered in silent agony. When he could limp he got up. There was a dog waiting.<em>  
><em>Its massive jaws dripped with blood, the still, unmoving, limp form of a cat at its forepaws. It was twice his size and it jumped.<em>  
><em>The boy ran from the dog, desperate to get away from those slavering jaws, its inch-long teeth. He dragged himself over a fence whole the dog jumps clear over it.<em>  
><em>He flees to a steep ravine, he trips, the dog sails over his head, slams into massive rock face.<em>  
><em>Its neck cracks. The boy runs to it. He presses his face into its soft fur, and cries. It was just doing its job. It wasn't evil.<em>

_He thought about the gleam in Thistleclaw's eyes. Evil._

_There was a certain beauty to it. A power._

_He looked at the dog, it's jaws open in an endless scream of terror. He pulled the knife that Tigerstar had attacked him with from his pocket. He saws its head clean off._

_He was going to survive._

_No_ _matter what the cost, no matter what the pain he caused, he would never suffer again._

_He vowed never to cry again._

_He closed his eyes and waited. He waited to feel anything at all._  
><em>But he felt nothing. Not fear. Not pain. Not even hatred.<em>

_He had always had a cruel aspect to him. He fried ants, he broke a rabbits neck. And he decided right then the world had done nothing for him. So why should he do something for it?_

_He'd make them suffer. He'd make everyone suffer. He'd done nothing to the world, and it had destroyed him. So he would rule. He would cause as much pain as he could before he left this earth. They would suffer for what they did to him._

_He looked at the dogs head, and grasped it. He read the collar haltingly, forreading wasn't something he'd learned well. Scourge. He liked that name._

_He thought that feeling would get in the way. So he felt this emptiness within. He felt his heart be incased by ice. He felt nothing._

_And he relished it._

_The boy picked up the head and walked back. Back to the place which had hurt him so._  
><em>He raised the head and slowly they emerged. A rag tag gaggle of teens. They looked at the boy as he waked with his head high through their ranks.<em>

_A girl stepped out. Respect gleamed in her eyes. A teen boy emerges behind her._  
><em>"I'm Brick."<em>

_He could see the respect in her eyes as she stared at the dogs head. "I'm Bone." The boy eyes him suspiciously._

_The boy turned and gave one last look at the life he was leaving behind. "I'm... Scourge."_

Jayfeather's eyes flew open. There was more. He needed to go back. Lowering his head to his chest he waited until his breathing steadied before closing his eyes and returning to the dark horrible thing known as the past.

_A man. A man learned politics. His name was Tiny. He won respect from friend and enemies alike. He was elected for mayor._

_He murdered the former mayor. He killed everyone who had known him. His name had been Barley, but no one remembered that now._

_Tigerstar fell in love, in love with a rich white girl by the name of Sasha. The likes of her were shunned by his gang. With sneering lips they were called kittypets do to their pampered life style._

_But she was feisty and strong, and she bore him three children. He had to leave her to attend to his gang._

_He made deals Scourge, who held power in both politics and gangs._

_Everything was going well. But Tigerstar did not remember Scourge from all those years ago, so he had no idea that Scourge hated him._

_So Scourge staged a little accident. He had Bone ram Sasha and Tadpole with a pickup truck._

_He found Hawkfrost and his sister alone._

_He would have let Bone abuse the young girl then and there, in front of her brother, had Hawkfrost not sold himself._

_The young boy was tortured, beaten. He was used as target practice, a plaything for the mayor. Forced to do whatever Scourge wanted, the Thunder gang did the dirty work for him._

_It was then that a young women by the name of Whitewing came into the picture. She was a little to curious. She found out about Scourge, how he had blackmailed and murdered his way to mayor._

_So he had to dispose of her. He knew that it would look suspicious if she just randomly died on her own. So he staged a shoot out. He killed Nightcloud, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and captured Heathertail._

_He blamed Crowfeather for the death, and threatened to let Heathertail be mass raped if Breezepelt didn't work with him._

_The young boy staged his father to be caught and arrested by the police._

_He blamed the long dead tyrant Brokenstar for their deaths. It worked. He then locked Heathertail up, forcing Breezepelt to do whatever he wanted to keep her safe. So Breezepelt kept tabs on Hawkfrost, made sure he wasn't planning anything._  
><em>He told them that if it ever came out, Mothwing and Heathertail would be abused. They listened.<em>

_They got Birchfall addicted so he wouldn't spill._

_The police hated the gangs. Their two head leaders both had loved ones killed by Brokenstar- or so they thought. So they didn't question the evidence. So perfectly planned._

_But tonight he was informed of a young girl sneaking around. Whitewing's daughter. Well that couldn't be!_

_So he caught Mothwing. He called Tigerstar. He forced Breezepelt to stage it._  
><em>He threatened Hawkfrost. But that girl was still sneaking. Obviously, they weren't doing their job. Well, that just wouldn't do.<em>

_He pretended to stab her, knowing that Hawkfrost would take it as a warning._

_Tigerstar didn't know Scourge hated him. So he didn't doubt Breezepelt's words, and that night Firestar was almost killed. Brackenfur took the bullet, and Tigerstar fled while the rest of the police came running in._

_Hawkfrost couldn't tell him. He had to protect his sister. Both he and Breezepelt knew Scourge hadn't really killed her._

_She was the only thing keeping Hawkfrost in line._

_But he did hurt her._

_Hawkfrost saw it as a warning. The next time the girl came round, she would die._

_It just so happened that the encounter was a little sooner than planed._

Jayfeather turned to Ivypool. "Go now! Dovewing's in grave danger! You have to save her!"

Ivypool's eyes widened. She ran out as fast as her legs could carry her.

Jayfeather turned to the stunned looks from his siblings. His eyes narrowed. He'd have to work this to his advantage. He wouldn't tell them everything. He might twist it a bit. But he could still get what he wanted.

Somewhere in the night a girl breathed her last.

**A/N: Jayfeather's a bit OOC, so it's no wonder you hate or are creeped out by him! Also I'm sorry if I depressed the hell out of you. Writing that was very depressing for me at least.**

**Sorry about the late update, me and my beta had some problem, we were never on at the same time. XD**

**My beta has a lot of stuff going on, so the next couple chapters you may have to put up with my terrible spelling and auto cucumber. I mean auto cat. I mean bout that.**

**I give up.**

**XD**

**People who got the question right: Sky of Stars, and XxSilverslashxX. **

**The next question is the most deep. It's okay if your not comfortable answering it. I understand.**

**okay here's the big one!**

**Do you... Like pie?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't kill Dovewing yet! I have to give her character development! I have to make you like her, so you'll be sad when she dies! And I can't just rely on the fact she's canon because most of you hate her. XD. But rest assured her end is coming…**

**Rebellegirl and ****Raeda2001****, and Splashpaw all got the question right.**

**XD**

**Now on to the story!**

**(By the way the last chapter was the longest I've ever written. Sad right?)**

Dovewing froze, her heart in her throat and Breezepelt sauntered towards her. She turned to run, but he was to fast.

He lunged, sending her flying backwards against the building slamming her head on the ground. He stepped on her back pushing her face into the dirt.

Breezepelt grasped her throat in his hand and squeezed.

She gasped clawing at his hands, her movements growing more frantic as she ran out of oxygen.

When she felt she would die, he threw her against Hawkfrost's house. She gasped as he grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards.

"You're coming with me."

When Hawkfrost left his house later he saw the signs of struggle and smirked.

The little spy had finally been caught.

**~.~.~.~**

When Ivypool returned home she saw a note. The writing looked just like Dovewing's and she leaned in closer to get a better view.

_Dear Ivypool,_

_I love you. I want you to know that. But you are to over protective. You wont let me help, but I can be useful. _

_I have gone out to find Brokenstar and bring him to justice. _

_I will return a hero._

_With love,_

_Dovewing_

Ivypool looked up from the note in shock. She sank to the ground, jaws agape.

Hollyleaf barged in, glancing at the note and sitting beside her friend as Ivypool began to sob.

"Shh shh its okay. Don't panic it will be all right-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? MY LITTLE HAS RUN OFF TO KILL THE _DEAD _LEADER OF A GANG. EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!"

"Ivypool. Look we have to end this. The sooner everything is sorted out, the sooner your sister will be safe."

Ivypool didn't speak, she just cried.

And that was in a way, louder than any words she could have spoke.

**~.~.~.~**

Lionblaze waited until after his sister left to tell Ivypool the real plan.

"You need to seduce Hawkfrost."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. It's the only way. He has to trust you."

Lionblaze thought about what Jayfeather had told them. About how it had been Hawkfrost and his father that had shot their parents. Well they would pay. Death was to good for that dickhead.

Lionblaze glared at the back of Ivypool's head.

"You have to. For your sister!"

Slowly, Ivypool nodded.

**~.~.~.~**

Jayfeather smirked. They would listen to his lies. Perfect.

**Remember Ivypool wasn't here when Jayfeather lied to them.**

**Time to write some HawkxIvy. Oh dear **


	13. Chapter13 The worst romantic banter ever

**Sorry for all the mistakes. I was rereading it to correct them last chapter, but I wasn't supposed to be on my computer… so I had to post in and slam the lid and grab a book… XD**

Ivypool found him in a field. He was staring at the sun, an intense look of concentration on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ivypool stood in Hawkfrost's way.

"I should ask the same of you." He glared at her.

"I like looking at beautiful things."

"Same. Which is why I want you to get out of my way."

Though the insult stung she had to admit that was a good comeback.

She moved.

"Really why are you here?"

"I just told you. Now shut up."

"I thought you were a ladies man."

"I am. You not a lady."

Ivypool allowed herself a small smile. That was a good one too.

"True enough. Do you come here often?"

"Yes, but now that I know you come here that'll have to change."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"What did you expect me to be like? I'm only nice to those I give a damn about."

Ivypool glared at him. She'd have to have comeback war with him.

"I thought you would at least try to win me over."

"I know a lost cause when I see one. Besides your not worth my time."

She smacked him.

"That hurt."

"It was supposed to."

"Okay listen up here hot shot."

"Well yes I am hot, but why should I listen to you?"

Ivypool sighed. "I want to… I want to join your gang."

If Hawkfrost had been drinking coffee he would have choked.

"You what?!"

"I want you to train me."

"And what makes you think you're worth training?"

"God you're so frustrating."

"Thank you. I try."

"I can tell. Anyway, what do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

"Bring me back the mayors head."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Fight me."

"What?! But but-"

"But what?"

"I just… I mean-"

"You don't think you can do it."

"I didn't sat that!"  
>"I know you didn't."<p>

"Are you in a bad mood or are you always like this?"

"Since it bugs you, from now on, always like this."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I have my reasons."

"Yes well, I hate you to, I'm just not as obvious about it. Hint hint."

Hawkfrost rolled over, stood up, and punched her in the face."

Ivypool stumbled backwards shock gleaming through her eyes.

"What the hell Hawkfrost? I'm a girl! You can't hit a girl!"

"Sexiest much?"

"No. But I thought dumb jocks are."

"And I thought girls could fight. I guess we were both wrong."

"Why you-"

She swung her fist at him and he caught it, an amused expression on his face.

"Weak as well I see."

"Let go!" She tried to slam her other fist into the side of his head. He ducked and threw her over his shoulder.

Ivypool tried to scream but her dropped her, knocking the breath out of her.

He crossed his arms at staring down at her.

"That," he said, "was way to easy."

"I hate you."

"I thought we already been through this."

"I really really hate you."

"I know. Why must you repeat the same things over and over again?"

"Okay. What can I do to make you train me?"

"If I train you, I have the right to make you miserable."

"I have a feeling you were planning to do that anyway."

"Hey, she actually had a comeback that time!"

"If I could I would smack you right now."

"But… you can't."

She rolled over. "I realized that."

"This is boring. You still haven't told me why you think you're worth my time."

"Well, I see that you take pleasure in rubbing in your superiority."

"Well yeah… but stating the obvious does get boring."

"Fuck you."

"You want to? I'm available Saturday."

Ivypool swatted him.

"Okay I admit this conversation was amusing though rather pathetic. So I will meet you here tomorrow."

Ivypool watched him leave and smiled. _Well I amused my worst enemy so much by being pathetic he agreed to train me. I guess that worked. Kinda. _

~.~

**Okay so this should have a lot of mistakes too. I was on my phone and well… yeah… note to self no typing on phones… **

**Now I am way better at writing battles than romance. I hope you don't hate me for this assault on you eyes. XD. I will try to work on my romance skill- or lack of them…**


	14. Chapter 14

When you see a dead person, you generally picture zombies or some corpesish thing. That was not the case with Ivypool. In fact, he looked normal except for the edges of his figure which shimmered slightly, and faded around the edges.

She let out a high-pitched scream, terror shining in her eyes. She knew who he was. A Latino man with a twisted leg, he looked just like the wanted posters.

_Brokenstar._

Now if the fact he was an insane psychopathic murderer wasn't bad enough, she also knew he was dead.

He was very very dead.

And the great leader seemed to be playing Temple run.

He had two iPhone like devices in his hand, one looked just like an iPhone, and that was the one he was playing Temple run on, while the other was a black tablet. He looked up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"That depends. Where the hell is here?" Ivypool felt proud for how calm she was considering the situation.

"Your a _girl. _How did you end up here?" He put down the phone things and walked towards her.

"I went to sleep. Now I'm... _here..._wherever that is..."

Brokenstar stopped a couple feet away from her and crossed his arms.

"Your not another one of Hawkfrost's girlfriends are you? I told him to either keep them out of hell or I'll make 'em a permanent resident."

"No! Hawkfrost is not my boyfriend! Now what do you mean hell? Is this an afterlife?"

Fear boiled in her stomach. If she had died, who would protect her sister? Thoughts flashed through her head, of questions people had spent many years trying to answer.

"Is there a God? Is this an afterlife? What religion is correct? Is there heaven?"

"Honey, if there was a heaven, or a God, I would be the last person to know about it. I have no idea. This is a completely separate _religion _I guess you could call it. I have no idea, but ask The People of the Stars, they might know."

"What."

"How long have you been dead?"

"I'm not dead!"

"That's impossible. Unless you were invited. And you're a girl, so I sure as hell didn't!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now tell me why you have an iPhone."

"I am trying to wire the wifi."

"WHAT? Why? Because you want to watch Bart Baker, and see what The Honey Badger Don't care is all about? Kill some minecraft zombies?"

"Yes honey, that's what I would be doing. Not hacking the government, setting traps, wiring guns that can be turned off fro a distance, I'm updating my Facebook."

"Makes sense. I doubt you have many friends."

"I doubt you can afford an iPhone."

Ivypool winced. That stung. "Yes well-" She paused trying to think of an insult.

"What's your name?"

"Ivypool." The second she said that, she regretted it. Why on earth would she tell Brokenstar who she was?

_Well who says I'm on earth?_

"I have a question, does being in Hell make you ugly or were you always this bad looking?"

Brokenstar sighed. "Can you shut up and let me finish?"

"No."

"Can you move?"

"No."

"Can you leave?"

"No."

"Is that the only word you know?"

"No."

"I give up. I can dodge bullets, hack anything, escape countless prisons, but I can't do teenage girls. BREEZEPELT."

"WHAT."

Ivypool looked to the left to see a hammock of sorts holding a lump she assumed to be Breezepelt.

"I need you to deal with Ivypool here."

"First rule, don't put a teenage boy with a teenage girl." Breezepelt rolled over, pulling his cap over his face.

Brokenstar flipped out a dagger and threw it at Breezepelt's face. It missed his nose by centimeters, ripping the cap clean off his head.

"Okay okay I'm coming" Breezepelt grumbled jumping down and landing neatly beside them.

"Want do you want?"

Brokenstar pointed at Ivypool. "Show her the way out."

Breezepelt crouched.

"I would be happy to."

**OMG you guys have been so encouraging. Thank you all so so much, you are just wonderful. **

**Now I'm starting a points system. Whoever has the most points at the end of the story I will read all their fanfictions and you will get a spot in Awards. **

**Sorry about the really slow update. :P**

**School starts tomorrow DX**

**See you'll soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait wait wait!"

Ivypool turned to see Hawkfrost emerge behind Brokenstar.

"Wait what?"  
>"She's not… my girlfriend."<p>

"She has to be."

"NO… I'm training her."

"WHAT?!"  
>WHAT?!<br>Both Breezepelt and Brokenstar stared at him in shock.

"She's a _girl!"_

"I realized that."

Ivypool groaned. It had never even crossed her mind that Brokenstar would be sexiest.

_What an idiot I am._

Brokenstar disappeared and reappeared right behind her. She let out a high pitch scream and stumbled backwards.

"What how…?"

Brokenstar snickered. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Did you just… just teleport?"

"Teleport. I like that. Makes it sound so much cooler than it is. The truth is that thanks to your mayor I have a very strong Legacy."

Ivypool gave him a blank stare.

Instead of clarifying he turned back to Hawkfrost. "You know we can't train girls."

"We used to, Mapleshade-"

"Mapleshade… she doesn't count."

_Mapleshade? She's real? She's used as a nursery tale to scare children! Eat all your dinner or Mapleshade the Witch of the South will get you._

"But other girls were trained. We can-"

"No, girls have to many years of evolution against them." **(5 points to anyone who can get that reference. It's hard.) **

Ivypool crossed her arms. "Hey! Girls can be good fighters!"

Brokenstar teleported behind her, causing her to startle and jump backwards.

"She's nothing. But she knows to much. We must kill her."

"Give her a chance."

Brokenstar leaned against the tree, and raised his eyebrows unimpressed.

"No."

"I choose her, so that means if you kill her, you'll have the Other Side to worry about."

"Oh are you saying your big bad daddy will get me?"

"Do you really want to start a war? Besides your point that girls can't fight will be proved when she dies in training. Either way it works out."

_They have no faith in me._

"Fine."

Hawkfrost got up and shoved her out of his way, Breezepelt close behind.

"Why does he hate me so much?"

Brokenstar gave her a long judging look.

"There are only a few reasons to live in this world. To protect someone, to survive, for power, to make things better, or for revenge. When you lose someone you love, the next thing you do is kill the murderer. You are then living for revenge."

"That doesn't make sense for me."

He sighed.

"How much do you love your sister?"

"A lot."

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes."

"Even murder?"

Ivypool sighed. She closed her, pausing for a while before answering. "Yes."

"He has his reasons."

Ivypool nodded. She let out a sigh and leaned against the tree again, her eyes still closed. He swung his fist and she was out.

**Thank you Raeda2001! You are such a wonderful reviewer! **

**Rebellegirl the day I do IvyxBreeze is the day the world ends. ****Then again that's what I said about HawkxIvy**

**Thanks for reading it Ada!**

**See you all soon! ****Hopefully. ****I'm actually a very active member, but I'm so busy on forums I don't really update much. **

**Remember to try to guess where the reference is from. If you don't know, just guess. **

**Now here are some funny random quotes from the forums I'm on.**

**A quote a day keeps the doctor away.**

**And if it's from MC or NC he will be running for his life.**

**"****Now remember, kids. If a stranger walks up to you and gives you drugs, take the drugs and thank him, because drugs are expensive."**

**-Crow**


	16. Chapter 16

She was hot. Actually that wasn't doing her justice. She was just so beautiful, almost beyond imagination. She was a mans dream.

With long auburn hair and gorgeous amber eyes, and a perfect hourglass figure, and bright red lips, she was just stunning.

"_She's_ the Witch of the South?"

Mapleshade spun around, a blur of colors.

"Who's this?" Mapleshade turned to her, a confused look on her face.

"I'm training her."

"But-"

"Before you say she's a girl I just want to say I am aware of my gender and hopefully Hawkfrost is too." Ivypool crossed her arms and glared at Mapleshade defiantly.

Mapleshade laughed. "I like her already."

"You stand alone."

"As usual."

Brokenstar stepped out of the shadows tilting his head.

"All right now that the introduction are over, shall we began?"

"Ah, you are old."

"Excuse me?"

"You said shall."

"Yes well I was trying to act all formal like the villains in the movies."

"You failed." Ivypool smirked at him. She didn't know why she was so at ease with the murderer, but for some reason these people, as messed up as they were, made her loosen up.

Brokenstar rolled his eyes and turned away, nodding to Breezepelt who emerged behind him, an amused expression on his face.

After Brokenstar had punched her, she had awakened. She knew the encounter couldn't have been a dream because there was a bruise on her jaw. She had gone about her day in a trance like state, and the second her head touched the pillow, she was here again.

Mapleshade smiled at her. "So I am to train her?"

"I believe so. Unless Hawkfrost changed his mind. Like a smart person would do."

Ivypool interrupted. "Well, if a smart person wouldn't train me, we know quite well Hawkfrost will."

Brokenstar turned to Tigerstar.

"How did you handle five of these creatures?"

"Yeah… five weren't intended, there was just no such thing as birth control."

Hawkfrost sighed. "Are we just going to talk?"

Ivypool felt excitement stir within her.

"Alright lets start. Breezepelt attack Ivypool."

"What?! But I haven't learned anything yet-"

She was cut off by Breezepelt fist connecting with her jaw.

**Sorry about the whole sexist thing. I have no idea why auto correct didn't catch that. **

**Thank you all for being suck awesome reviewers!**

**This story won the poll, so here's this weeks chapter.**

**I know, it's not that good…**

**No one got last chapters… lol… It was Ender's Game.**

**Now there may be singing competition coming up, so I need you to put your favorite songs and who you want them to be sung by.**

**See ya'll… I have no idea when…**


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel bad for auto correct, I blame everything on it. Oh sorry auto correct corrected it weird, or, oh auto correct should have corrected that…**

**And I am very sorry about the suck awesome thing. I won't blame that on auto correct, that one my own fat fingers fault. XD**

**Now I got a PM about Mapleshade saying she was really OOC, and yes, she is. I did that because Ivypool needs a strong female character in her life, and Mapleshade can be that.**

**Of course she's still evil, but you'll find out her story later…. :)**

Mapleshade's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the bill in front of her.

"Where- how…?"

Lionblaze sighed. "It doesn't matter how I got it, what matters is now you have it. You know, for Ivypool."

Mapleshade crossed her arms. "And how do you know I didn't receive a larger bill from Hawkfrost?"

_Because I stole this one from him. _

"I just do, okay?"

Mapleshade gave him a long look before nodding.

"Fine."

"Oh and one more thing," Lionblaze paused and let out a long sigh. "If Ivypool, you know, finds out about the, you know, the, um,-"

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "Yes I'll take care of her. One way or another."

Lionblaze nodded, turned, and walked away.

.~.~.~

Hawkfrost glared at Brokenstar. "No. End of story."

Brokenstar sighed. "You know I don't give a damn about what you want, its just business. And you need to seduce Ivypool."

"I hate her."

"Hawkfrost I just said I don't care."

Hawkfrost gritted his teeth. "You can't make me do anything."

Tigerstar coughed. "Actually he can."

"Look, I paid Mapleshade to help her, that way you might actually fall in love with her."

"I see, Jafar and Jasmine style, eh?" **(Which Disney movie was that from and what is he talking about? 2 points if you get the movie, 4 if you get what he means) **

"I have no idea what that means-" **(XD)**

"Disney," Breezepelt said.

"Oh great now you're quoting Disney. What a tough guy. Anyway, you need to, and I repeat _need _to, capture her heart."

"Why?"

"You are a pawn. I don't explain why, I just bribe certain people who can help your sister."

"I don't really care about my sister."

"Oh so _now _you're trying to act tough. Yes you do-"

Hawkfrost glared at Brokenstar. "Because we all know what a great recognizer of love you are."

Tigerstar pushed between them. "It's best to not get on Brokenstar's bad side, just saying."

Brokenstar nodded.

Hawkfrost sighed. "Fine. You know what, I will. Then what, are you going to kill her? What use is a headstrong female to the great _Brokenstar?_"

Brokenstar tilted his head. "You're a pawn remember?"

"I hate you."

"You don't have to like me, you just have to work for me."

"Gee how do you know I won't just tell her?"

"Because. I'm like the Al Capone of today. I know people. One way or another, I always get what I want."

"Yes, yes you do."

Hawkfrost turned and stormed off.

Brokenstar turned back to the two other males.

"So on a lighter note, what are you two singing for Cherokee night?"

**…Sorry… I should have updated on Friday… But here you go, enjoy! And remember to post songs.**

**If I don't use yours on Cherokee night then I might use it later… in fact there will only be like two songs on Cherokee night so it's very likely it will be used later.**

**See you next week! **


	18. 911

For the lost souls.

For the people that will never be remembered.

Who's lives were ripped from them.

We pray for you.

On 9/11 3,000 people, good people, bad people, people who just wanted to live, were killed.

To many to remember.

So many families that grieve.

Today we treasure them, whatever's left of their souls.

I don't think people really understand what lose is. The idea of so many lives lost, so many innocent souls, its almost unimaginable.

So I just ask you to think. Think of if you lost someone you loved. Think of 3,000 other families grieving along with you.

And just take a moment to remember them.

Thank you.

**Real chapter coming on Friday or if I'm lazy Saturday, or if I really lazy Sunday **


	19. Chapter 18

_Should I tell her? _Ivypool loved Blossomfall, and thought she was a great BFF, but she might take this the wrong way. Fiercely loyal, quiet, and very smart, her friend might think she actually did join the gang. Besides, her friend _was _smart, there was no way she'd believe in ghost gangsters who could teleport.

Ivypool sat down next to Blossomfall and waited while she bookmarked her page and put her book down.

"Want to come over today?"

Blossomfall sighed. "I'm sorry I can't… I have to watch my sister."

"Oh." Ivypool didn't know what to say. She's never seen Briarlight herself, but almost everyone knew that she was…special. Ivypool was pretty sure her disability was physical, but she didn't know for sure.

Blossomfall watched Ivypool fiddle with her skirt in the award silence. She thought of her sisters pale weak face and sighed. Then she thought of her mother red angry one and she clenched her fist.

_Should I tell her? _No one knew about her trainings with the gangs, and she wanted to keep it that way.

But she could trust Ivypool.

Right?

But Ivypool was so…. She only saw things and people in black and white. She couldn't see gray. She didn't understand that life wasn't good verses evil, that most people were a little of both.

_I won't tell her._

~.~

Dovewing wasn't sure how long she'd been inside the trunk of Breezepelt's car. She was hot and hungry, and she really really wanted to punch Breezepelt in the face. She was inside a sack too, and she could barely breath. She sighed. Life wasn't looking so good right now.

Then Breezepelt opened the trunk. She couldn't see him, but the sudden rush of fresh air was lovely. The sack opened and she was dumped out.

She scrambled to her feet brushing herself off. A tiny dark man reached out his hand.

"Hello, you must be Dovewing. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Who are you?"

"They call me Tiny here. Kind of rude if you ask me. Quite demeaning. But you might know me as another name. Does Scourge wring a bell?

~.~

Ivypool looked up as the church bells rang. **(xD I had to do that….)**

**So it turns out I'm ****_really _****lazy. xD**

**Thank you all so much for your great reviews! Now let me check to see who won-**

EradrinSkyleaf: 2

Sky of Stars: 6 (Thank you. They deserve to be remembered. :))

Rebellegirl: 2

Silverleaves: 6 (Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed that…. Poem...?:)

Splashpaw: 2

**Scores will be posted every chapter there is a question/reference. And the quotes every chapter there are no references. **

*Face palms*

-Amber

You face palm to much

-Hawk

Amber darling, if you face palm at every stupid thing we say you will get a headache

-Balloon

**I'll do a few because we haven't done them in a bit.**

HEY BALLOON SAID I WAS TO MAKE SURE YOU DONT EXPLODE OR DIE WELL SHE'S GONE

SO

*whacks overhead with frying pan.*

There all good now

-Amber, during my Fairy Tail flfisbdjfa,jghfL! moment. :)

**Two more:**

I tried to figure out my family tree and exploded three times before i gave up

-Amber

Lucky. I tried to make my family explode on a tree three times. Wait…. That did not come out wrong.

-Bolt

**Last one!: **

NO BALLOON DONT START-

*Is bowled over by every NCer charging for the nupage*

-Amber

**Do you like the quotes? If so I'll keep doing them! **

**See you al next week! (Unless I'm lazy again) **


	20. Chapter 19

**Oh my. 100 reviews?! **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! As an award the hundredth reviewer gets 5 points and this extra chapter. **

**Also as an award I will now be updating****_ twice_**** every week. (I know you're probably like, a lot of authors update more, that's not an accomplishment. Well, I'm really ****_really _****lazy, so for me this is great. xD)**

**Thanks again! You guys are awesome!**

"How's your little retard sister?" Blossomfall gritted her teeth and glared at Breezepelt.

"Shut up." She pushed past him and kept walking, making sure to step hard on his foot as she passed. She couldn't help but smile when he winced.

Brokenstar's eyes were narrowed and he seemed tense. He was walking quickly, and the air around him was constantly shimmering, a sign that he was ready to teleport out of there if needed.

He nodded when he saw her, but his eyes didn't focus on her, instead looking behind her.

"Today we may receive some unwanted visitors. When you see them-"

Blossomfall interrupted. "How will we know who they are?"

"You'll just… know."

"Gee that was helpful."

"Shut up. Anyway I'm pretty sure you've all heard of the People of the Stars. They're checking in to make sure we're following the agreement-"

"Which is?"

"-None of your business. Anyway when you see them-"

"But you still haven't said what they look like."

Brokenstar threw up his hands. "How about fat, white, wealthy, and obnoxious. Oh wait that didn't help either. I just described every American there is. My mistake."

Blossomfall glared at him. She was the only "pure white American" **(Brokenstar's a bit racist. Remember, anything he says is not what ****_I _****believe. Being American doesn't mean you're white, ignore him. xD So if you get insulted…. I'm very sorry, but don't be mad at me. Remember he's evil, so his ideals are nothing like mine… mutters under breath* hopefully….. ) **and he constantly insulted her race.

She had a feeling he hadn't been treated well when he was younger by presumably whites, and was taking it out on her.

"Now if you'll let me finish, when you see them, ignore them. I'll do the talking."

He turned to her. "_You _need to stay hidden. Actually I told you not to come today, and now you're just going to complicate things."

"Let me guess, this has something to do with me being a girl?"

She was being sarcastic but she wasn't that surprised when he nodded.

"Because you are a female…. They may think…. Um…." He hesitated.

Hawkfrost snickered. "They'll think you're his mate."

"What?!" Blossomfall stared at him in shock her mouth falling open.

Brokenstar swatted Hawkfrost. "In the past the gangs leader… would "win" a female… and we don't usually train females… so they'll think that… you know…."

**(….I like dots can you tell…..) **

Blossomfall opened her mouth to say something about not treating woman like property, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to see a tall blond woman who seemed to…. sparkle...?

Brokenstar cursed. "No time to hide you."

Blossomfall opened her mouth again but froze as the woman slowly drew a long black pistol from her belt.

She turned, aiming it right at Blossomfall's face.

**I hope you liked it! Two chapters a week, so see you whenever I get around to writing!**

**Points:**

**(Two lazy to type them all)**

**EradrinSkyleaf** **you won! You get 5 points! **

**Bye!**

***Goes off to YouTube***


	21. Chapter 20

Tiny reached out his hand and clasped Dovewing's and pulled her up. He smiled at her before turning back to Breezepelt.

Dovewing noticed the way Breezepelt's eyes never left Tiny, the way he seemed about to bolt.

_Why is he so afraid of this tiny little man? He could easily take him! _

Both of them were completely weaponless, so it was the man himself Breezepelt was afraid of.

Tiny tilted his head towards a large office building with bright clean windows.

"Follow me."

Dovewing hesitated. Breezepelt shoved her. "You don't actually have a say. Move."

She stumbled and righted herself giving him a dirty look before following Tiny into the building. It was air conditioned. She was so focused on her surroundings she never saw the door slam shut.

Tiny moved so fast her eyes couldn't focus on him, and it was the she realized she was trapped.

**I know I know really short. Whatever.**

**Here you go!**

IJayI: Thank you! :D

Lady Knight White: Thanks for defending me. ;)

Raeda2001: ***hugs* I'm so so happy you like it!**

EradrinSkyleaf: CONGRATS! xD

Guest: Don't read it. I don't actually care what you think of me.


	22. Chapter 21

**EradrinSkyleaf: I cannot thank you enough. That was just… *tacklehugs* my god that was so nice I have no words to thank you.  
>*gives Eradrin a massive pie*<strong>

**Hey guys, just saying, I want to thank everyone for defending me but Guest wasn't flaming.**  
><strong>But thank you. :)<strong>  
><strong>A lot. I'm very grateful.<strong>

Now on with the story!

Ivypool closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She and Blossomfall had to work long hours at the shop to pay the rent.

Blossomfall had gone home early today, she said she wasn't feeling good. She clutched the pillow and was soon asleep.

She awoke to darkness. She felt the wet moss beneath her, and she knew she was in the Dark forest.

Ivypool stood up and dusted herself off. She turned when she heard shouting and walked towards it, getting more and more frightened by each step.

She broke through the trees and looked around.

The first thing she saw was the gun.

The second was her friend. She froze when she realized te gun was aimed at Blossomfall's head.

The woman holding it turned to her and stared at her, eyes widened. Slowly the gun dropped to the ground and she smiled, her eyes widened with hope.

"It's you!" The woman dropped to the ground and bowed.

"The chosen. You are one of the chosen!" She turned to Brokenstar her eyes hard and reached for the gun.

"Why the hell is she with you? How did you get her?" She aimed the gun at his face.

Brokenstar smiled, but his eyes were tight. "What are you talking abou?"

"I am not interested in your games, answer or I will blast you to shreds."

Brokenstar laughed. "Always so violent, really Bluestar, this isn't necessary."

"Is it? Why do you have her?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Bluestar turned the safety off. "I don't think you heard me. I said, how did you get your hands on one of the chosen ones?"

Brokenstar gritted his teeth. "This is her sister. This is not the chosen one."

Ivypool looked back in forth between them. _What the hell…?_

"Well then you have broken our agreement, and you know what the means-"

"She is one of the chosen. She came here to end my life. She was trying to do good for the land."

"Woa woa woa, what the hell?" Ivypool gazed at Brokenstar.

He glared at her.

"This is... Dovewing. The chosen one, who will save you all."

**That…. was…. really…. bad…. sorry. I've gotten obsessed with Once Upon a Time and now I just want to watch it…. xD**

**Anyway…. see ya!**

**(And if anyone gives any spoilers I'll eat them) **


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, just saying, I want to thank everyone for defending me but Guest wasn't flaming.**

**But thank you. :)**

**A lot. I'm very grateful. **

**Now on with the story!**

Blossomfall sat down hard. Bluestar had taken Ivypool with her, and Blossomfall didn't know if she would ever see her friend again. And what the hell was this whole "chosen thing?" Sounded like something you'd see in a book not real life!

Blossomfall turned to Brokenstar. "What the hell just happened there."

"I'm not actually sure I know…."

Blossomfall glared at him. "What's the whole chosen one thing?"

Brokenstar sighed.

Hawkfrost intervened. "A load of shit the People of the Stars made up to give them false hope."

Brokenstar rolled his eyes. "Okay let me explain because this douchebag here is every biased. Anyway it is true that the chosen have powers. It is however debatable if they can save them."

Blossomfall groaned. "Brokenstar I don't understand. It's like you're speaking Chinese, and when I ask you what you're saying you reply in Chinese. I DON'T KNOW CHINESE. So please explain what you're trying to say in English, AKA people who aren't dead and don't know the 'terms.'

Brokenstar rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with woman these days?"

Blossomfall contemplated trying to hit him.

"Well, it's doubtful their powers will stop anyone."

"What do you mean by that? By anyone do you mean you?"

"I mean," He smirked, "I don't give a damn how good her senses are. It ain't going to stop a bullet threw her brain." He grinned.

Blossomfall groaned. "I'm beginning to think you like driving me nuts."

"There is a certain pleasure."

"I hate you."

"One of many."

Blossomfall shook her head.

Brokenstar barred his teeth in a smile. "Time to wake up honey." He began to blear and she crumpled.

**Sorry…. Bad ending.**

**Guys you are to nice.**

***eats Sky just to be safe***

***realizes Sky can't review in my stomach***

***swallows computer***

**I finished a Season 1 in 3 days…. I'm on Season 2 ep 10…. TELL ME ANYTHING AND I'LL EAT YOUR FACE. XD**


	24. Chapter 23

Ivypool looked around, eyes wide with shock. The People of the Stars lived in a forest much different than the Dark forest. The trees were bright and seemed to glow, and the water seemed to sparkle, it was that clear.

It was just the right the temperature, not to hot, not to cold. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the warm pleasant breeze through her hair. She had lived in the city for all her life, and had never seen anything like this.

The blond woman reached out a hand. "Can I do anything for you? I'm Bluestar."

"No- well you could answer some questions for me."

"Anything."

"So what about her sister?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Um... My sister... Ivypool..."

"Oh. Her."

"Yes. _Her._"

"She's nothing. You should be more focused on your future. She won't amount to anything. But you…" Bluestar gave her an admiring glance.

Ivypool swallowed, struggling to push back her tears.

_I'm... nothing? _

Bluestar was still smiling at her. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

She shook her head, slowly. "I…. think I'm going to go."

She closed her eyes and awoke in the Dark forest.

**This chapter and the next were supposed to be one, but to meet my deadline I'm gonna have to post two chapters today…. Hehe I'm a cheater….**

**Anyway, the next one should be up soon! This was a bit of a fuller, but I would like it if you answered one question for me:**

**If you found out you were nothing, if you were told what Ivypool was told, how would you feel? (Hehe now I sound like my SEL teacher.)**

**I realized I forgot a question for the past chapter, so I'm gonna ask a few.**

**(3 points) What old T.V show did Disney's _The Lion King _rip off?**

**(1 point) What is the name of the main character in the T.V show from above?**

**(3 points) Hmm oh yes, in Disney's frozen who played the character Ana? (An extra 5 points if you can get who played the greedy merchant from Weasletown.)**

**Review replies:**

**Splash: :)**

**Guest: Because I'm lazy and want to watch T.V. *coughs* I mean because I have a ton of homework and am very hard working. **

**Raeda2001****: *hands cookie***

**EradrinSkyleaf****: *huggles tightly* *hands chocolate pie***

**Sky of Stars** **: Thank you for leaving long and detailed reviews! :D**

**Once update: I'm on season 3 episode 5 or 6 and in love with Hook.**

**(Let's what type of a man you really are ) ;))**

**See ya all later (hopefully) **


	25. Chapter 24 (Legacy)

Brokenstar was waiting for her, Blossomfall long gone. He smiled. "So, how was your talk with the good guys?"

She glared at him. "I need information. Now. Tell me what an f-ing Legacy is!"

He waggled a finger at her. "Language darling, language. But if the lady insists."

Ivypool gritted her teeth, hiding her pain and hurt with anger.

He turned. "A Legacy is kind of like a memory. The more people remember you, and the stronger their emotions regarding you, if your memory lives on, so do you."

"Wait so you're saying that if people remember you, you can be immortal?"

Brokenstar laughed. "Not immortal. But yes, you do live past death. If you're killed again, you're gone for good. If you don't have a Legacy, than when you die, that's it for you. A lot of people, thanks to Scourge, know my name. Names are the strongest. That's why there are more Dark forest residents than People of the Stars, because no one remembers the good guys."

Ivypool shook her head. "People remember the good guys!"

"Oh really. Do you remember the name of that nice woman who gave you candy, or the man who raped three girls before he was caught?"

"Well…. I guess so…. But still. So, I know you can teleport…. is that because of your Legacy?"

"Yep."

"So if you were Hitler…?"

"I could probably fly. And maybe shoot lasers out of my eyes."

She couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. "Wait so this means horrible men like Hitler are still alive, in the Dark forest, because of his Legacy?"

"No. This is, like I said, kind of like a religion. Everyone outside this city is…. different."

"Okay…. Um…. anyway…. what else besides teleporting does it allow you to do?"

Brokenstar grinned. "I'm solid. People with weak Legacy's are like shaded outlines. I'm…. not…."

Ivypool nodded slowly, beginning to understand what a Legacy was.

Brokenstar started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I have business to attend to honey, goodbye."

She watched him leave until the darkness swallowed him up.

**Did I explain Legacy well enough? If not, tell me, and I'll have him do it more clearly.**

**AND I DID IT**

**I MET MY DEADLINE**

**xD**


	26. Chapter 25

Ivypool turned to Mapleshade, a confused look on her face. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Mapleshade had offered to be "mentor," but Ivypool had no idea why.

"Just consider it a gift." Mapleshade stopped at the end of the trail and smiled.

"Time for your training to began. You need to catch Hawkfrost's eye, and to do that you need to impress him. When you see him tomorrow to train, put up a good fight."

Ivypool nodded eagerly. "So what do I do?"

Mapleshade grabbed her hand. "Hawkfrost will catch your wrist right here, and flip you onto your back like her did last time." A part of Ivypool wondered how Mapleshade had known about that. "So what I need you to do is kick hi. Hard."

"What?!"

"He'll grab your wrist like this, I'll teach you to kick strait up, and hit his wrist. Reflexively he'll pull back and I want you to kick at his knees. Make him fall. You won't be able to beat him yet, but it's a start."

The rest of the day was spent learning that new move.

**(My line breaks are so lame xD)**

…

The next day Ivypool went to field to wait for Hawkfrost. She practiced being grabbed and kicking up to hit an imaginary wrist. She was getting good at the move.

When Hawkfrost arrived she was ready.

"I see you deiced to show up."

"Did you doubt me? As if your lack of faith in me would ever push me away."

Hawkfrost raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that." He lunged at her, sending her flying backwards. She flailed her arms and he caught her wrist. With all her might she kicked up as hard as she could, connected with his wrist. He jerked back shock in eyes and she aimed a punch at his face. He ducked, but in doing so he lost his balance and she able to shove him back.

She might have pinned him had he not slammed his leg into her ribcage. She fell onto her side gasping in agony, her vision blearing.

Hawkfrost sat down heavily beside her. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I didn't. I'm just really good."

"Suuuurrrreeeee."

"No really!"

"Mmmhmm." But he was looking at her in a new way. _He's impressed. _

He grasped her hand and pulled her up. "Let me show you something. When I kick out, if you can grab my leg and pull forward, you can pin me."

Her eyes widened. _I earned his respect. Enough for him to actually bother to try to teach me anyway. _She leaned in, eager to learn.

**(Another lame break lel)**

…

Blossomfall entered Jayfeather's room and sat down next to him. He turned, his piercing blue eyes staring strait through her.

"Welcome."

She was his eyes, and in turn he gave her memories. Their alliance was good, and they did make a good team.

"I want my memory to be of Brokenstar. Show me Shredtail. I've heard the name but I don't know who he is."

"Neither do I. let's find out."

She lay down and he pressed his hands against her back.

She opened her eyes and saw

**Yeah yeah I know bad cliffie. xD Now 3 points if you know which book that's from. **

**Hint: The authors initials are LL.**

**Review replies:**

**Splashpaw: lel. I'll give him depthish.**

**Rebellegirl: I'm glad you reviewed! :D**

**Raeda2001: Yes I met my deadline! xD thanks again Here's another cookie! *hands cookie***

**Eradrin: Yep! And yes you got it correct! You're doing really good!**

**Points:**

**Eradrin: 10**

**Sky of Stars: 6**

**Rebellegirl: 4**

**Silverleaves: 6**

**Splashpaw: 3**


	27. Chapter 26

**(This is written while on a trip to Yosemite and there were bumps in the road so there will be even more mistakes :P)**

**(Also there is no wifi, so this chapter will be a bit late)**

**Alright so in this chapter you'll learn who Shredtail is and his relationship with Brokenstar. Warning: Shredtail is really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really**

**Racist. **

Blossomfall opened to her eyes and squinted, for wherever she was it was very dimly lit. Since they were in the past, nothing could be changed, and the people they saw wouldn't be able to see, hear, or feel them. Jayfeather stood beside her and held out his hand. She used it to pull herself up and looked around.

A man that looked like a younger version of Brokenstar was standing in front of them, arms crossed, fury gleaming in his eyes.

The next thing she noticed was the man Brokenstar was glaring at, a tall blond haired American. _That must be Shredtail. _

Shredtail was glaring back at Brokenstar, disgust shining in his eyes.

"Why is this _creature _in there?"

Brokenstar tensed. "I'm Brokenstar and-"

"You know it's white only, correct? Scum like you do not deserve such finery as this."

Brokenstar's eyes were blazing. Blossomfall realized everyone in the room was white. She hated Brokenstar but she hated Shredtail even more.

"Insults aren't going to rally my men to your cause. Do you want an alliance or not?"

"Alliance with devil** (is it devils spawn or devil spawn) **spawn such as yourself? Well, you and your _men, _though they don't deserve to be called that, as your kind are more animal than man, could do the physical work for us."

For s second Blossomfall thought Brokenstar would kill him right then and there. But slowly his hands unclenched and the fire in eyes died down.

"There are movements. People are changing. Color won't be everything in the future. Colored people _will_ hold positions of power-"

"Ha!" Shredtail laughed. "Your kind are nothing, those of pure skin will always-"

Brokenstar interrupted. "Keep telling yourself that. When the walls come tumbling down, when the people see the truth, when-"

"That won't happen. Animals will never rule Man. I tire of your words. You ugly dark skin is ruining my meal. Get out of here. Go on, scamper away, dog."

Brokenstar spun and stormed out, hate burning in his eyes.

Blossomfall turned to Jayfeather, rage in her eyes.

"I wish we could kill in the past. I would murder Shredtail-"

"Yes." Jayfeather could see in the memories, and she could see the emotion blazing in his eyes.

"Brokenstar did do good though-"`

"What?! I see why he hates Americans, but he's still a despicable man who killed many innocent people." Her voice was raw with pain and she was shaking.

"Here let me show you."

He took her hand and the air around them wavered and their surroundings changed.

They were in a small building with crumbling walls and fading paint. A torn sign read _Equal Rights for All, _but that was the only clue about where they were.

A tall dark skinned man was sitting behind a desk, flipping through some bills. His eyes widened and he dropped them.

"What's going on?" She asked Jayfeather.

He shushed her. "You'll see."

She turned back to the scene before her.

The man was clutching the bill and dancing. He dropped it and ran out of the office, his eyes alight with joy.

She looked down to see the bill and her mouth dropped open.

_1,000,000 dollars _

_Donated by anonymous_

**I really want to kill Shredtail right now :U**

**I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it! ;)**

**It took me a while to write because I live in a very liberal place, and am dark skinned myself (Indian), so I had a hard time writing Shredtail's insults.**

**Since I have no wifi I can't do review replies :P**

**See ya next time ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Review replies:**

**Raeda2001****: YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO STEAL ****_MY _****COOKIES?! Wait- you stole my cookies and got away with it?!**

**I'm giving you a point for bravery. **

**Splashpaw: ****_WE GOT THE FIRE FIRE FIRE_**

**_ AND WE GONNA LET IT BURN BURN BURN_**

**Ada: Thanks so much for reviewing! Good luck on your book! ;)**

**EradrinSkyleaf****: Slap him? You are so peaceful compared to me. I would- ****_Server has edited do to MA rated violence._**

**Rebellegirl****: Uh…. Cookie? *reaches for cookies* hand doesn't find them *gives ****Raeda2001**** a dirty look***

Brokenstar leaned against a tree and turned to Ivypool. "So what are you doing for karaoke night?"

Ivypool shrugged. Mapleshade spoke for her. "She'll come to my place after school, we'll pick something for her."

Brokenstar closed his eyes and nodded. He seemed to have hurt his back somehow because he sort of stretched up the tree at an awkward angle.

"What are you doing?" Ivypool wondered what the powerful leaders voice would sound like.

"I'm just backup. If they need a black rapper I'm the only one with a deep enough voice to do the part."

"But… you're not black."

"Close enough."

Ivypool couldn't understand him. "So what are you doing?" She turned to Hawkfrost.

"Sexyback."

"But you have to be sexy to do that song."

He swatted at her. It made her feel like she belonged in a weird way. This was how the gang seemed to react to each other.

"Breezepelt's doing a duet with Antpelt; Green day."

Breezepelt nodded looking swag while Antpelt waved happily at her. Breezepelt face palmed, but she could the softness in his eyes when he looked at Antpelt.

She wondered how old Antpelt was. Probably a year younger than herself.

"Sounds good. Mapleshade what are you doing?"

Brokenstar turned to her. "What are you doing? You made me promise to do whatever you wanted, so what are we doing?"

"Well…." Mapleshade grinned evilly. "My Humps."

Brokenstar choked. "OH HELL NO."

She widened her eyes and leaned against him. "But you promised."

He sighed.

Ivypool interrupted. "What's My Humps?"

Hawkfrost grabbed his sides laughing. He made his voice high pitched and squeaky. "My humps my pretty lady lumps, in the back and in the front." He snickered.

Brokenstar shook his head. "I am so no doing that."

"You only have to do the-"

"Black dudes part? Still no."

She tilted her heads, her eyes huge. "Please."

"You and your puppy eyes. Fine."

She smirked.

Mapleshade then turned to Ivypool. I'm gonna give you a lesson in the downfall of music I mean American Pop."

Ivypool raised her eyebrows.

"Come on girl!" Mapleshade pulled her away.

**Yeah mostly fluff. The next chapters going to be more fluff and her lesson. Sorry….**

**See you all soonish! ;)**


	29. Chapter 28

"I need you to come on a…. business trip with me."

"Sorry I don't do deals for the devil."

"Ha ha very funny." Brokenstar crossed his arms. He glared at Ivypool.

"Honey we can either do this the easy way, you come with me, the hard way, which involves a stick like thing that goes boom."

Unfortunately for Ivypool that song made her get Boom clap stuck in her head again. _Boom clap the sound of my heart the beat goes on and on for- NO! _She forced the song out of her head and returned Brokenstar's glare. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Do you answer like that just to sound cliché or do you actually talk like that."

"Seeing how much it annoys you-"

"You're just like Hawkfrost sometimes. Just older. With less hair."

She smiled as Brokenstar's hand immediately went up to his hair. Mapleshade had taught her that insult to men, but she hadn't expected it to work on Brokenstar.

He sighed. "Why do you hate Hawkfrost so much? You barely even know him."

Ivypool almost choked on thin air. "WHAT?! Because he's a murderer, a villain, a terrible person, and many other reasons, way to many to list!"

"Do you know for sure he's killed anyone?"

"Well no-"

"What qualifies as a villain for you?"

"People like you."

Brokenstar sighed again. "You avoided answering the question by turning it into an insult."

"I don't know-"

"Would you say you're idea of villains is black and white, shaped by influences such as Disney?"

"NO! Of course I don't judge people based off _Disney_-"

"Oh really. Well there are two sides to every story but you only seem to able to see one. Or maybe you only want to see one."

"I can't think of anything that could possibly justify half the things you've done."

Brokenstar's eyes darkened. "You'd be surprised."

"Yeah right."

"Hawkfrost has been through a lot. I know how much you love your sister, and you should be able to see his side of the story-"

"Hawkfrost's sister has nothing to do with this. He's heartless, he probably doesn't give damn about her, just like you don't care about anything or anyone but yourself. I bet you would kill everyone on this planet if it benefited you."

Brokenstar spun on her, twisting her arms behind her back, rage gleaming in his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that darling. Keep pretending that there's good and evil and there's nothing in between. And when you murder children for you sister, when you burn down cities for her, when your pictures in the news because you loved her to much, keep telling yourself that. Because that's how the worlds going to see you."

Ivypool pulled away stunned at the venom in his voice. "Why do you care what I think? Maybe that's true, but you're a psychopath, and you care for no one."

Brokenstar seemed to have calmed down. "So that's what they're saying about me now. I see. Life was against me from the start, trying to turn me into a monster, putting everything it could in my way destroying everything I cared about. A psychopath. I wish. No one can fight destiny, so why should I?"

"Oh cut it with bullshit Brokenstar. Stop pretending you'll ever be anything but a murderer."

Brokenstar seemed to have closed up, his eyes that had seconds ago been filled with passion were now cold. She could tell she went to far. He didn't speak to her for the rest of the trip to- wherever they were going.

He was to hateful and angry to open himself up again, she to prideful to apologize.

"We're here."

"Where's here? You really need to stop-"

"Shut up." He clearly wasn't in the mood for their usual banter. "This is my… acquaintance, Ivypool this is Sol, Sol this is a bitch I mean Ivypool."

Sol smiled. "Hello Ivypool I've heard so much about you!"

**Was that good? I worked hard on it because this is the last one for the week. **

**Did you like Brokenstar and Ivypool's conversation? **

**How would you have reacted if you were Ivypool? **

**Do you think she was justified in everything she said? **

**Would you like to see more conversations with Brokenstar?**

**Review replies:**

**Raeda2001: Fine. *vomits Sky up* Go make me more cookies or I'll eat you again. xD**

**EradrinSkyleaf**: ***hands drugs* These will help.**

**Sky: Then I hope you like this chapter! Now go make or buy me those cookies**

**Guest: Wut Wut**

**That's all for this week folks, goodbye! **


	30. Chapter 29

**I'm back! :D And since I cant cross stuff out in stories when I want to cross stuff out I'll ****_use bold italics to make sarcastic comments _**

Ivypool sighed. She had spent a long time thinking about what Brokenstar had said. After Sol had given her his card, and Brokenstar had spoken to him privately while she explored his home. The whole encounter was very strange. His house was massive, but it was filled with junk. Letters, bags, and boxes. She left feeling very confused.

But she had decided if Hawkfrost had a clear record she would give him a chance.

Which was exactly what she had told Brokenstar.

"Look, if Hawkfrost's clean, I'll consider what you said."

Brokenstar looked up. "What is your definition of clean record?"

"Bluestar, Firestar."

Brokenstar was about to nod when his eyes widened. "Shit Firestar. God damn it."

"What?"  
>"Oh nothing, have fun."<p>

Ivypool gave him a strange look and left.

The second she was gone Brokenstar spun on Breezepelt. "Quick I need you to get Berrynose to hack the security files of 9394. Now."

Breezepelt gave him a sideways glance. "Why does it matter to you so much? Why do you need Ivypool and Hawkfrost to fall in love? How does that benefit you?"

"I made a deal- I owe someone something. But you don't need to know. I may lie and cheat and kill, but I never break a deal." **_Rumplestilskin never breaks a deal._**

Breezepelt crossed his arms. "What's in it for me?"

Brokenstar rolled his eyes. "Do you even have to ask?"

"You could let my sister go. I know you could. If anyone can smooth talk it's you, and if you wanted you could convince even Scourge."

Brokenstar shook his head. "Scourge…. Isn't what he seems like.."

"Why Brokenstar? Why can't you just…. Let her go. She has nothing to do with any of this."

"I can't."

"You can do anything."

Brokenstar teleported behind Breezepelt. "Maybe I can, maybe I can't. But if you don't do what I want your sister dies."

Breezepelt glared. "You're heartless."

Brokenstar laughed, fading until all that was left was the ring in Breezepelt's ears.

Berrynose crossed his arms. "You're saying you want me to break the law so I can be in a dark room with Hazel?"** (****_Takes less time to type than a warriors name) _****(She's Hazel because that works as a human name) **

"Yes. And?"

Berrynose crossed his arms. "As if I ever would."

"Why not?"

"Because woman aren't property and or bargaining chips, they are people."

"Hey look this 1,000 dollar a night hotel suit is open tomorrow."

"What do you want me to do?"

Breezepelt smirked. "I need you to erase Hawkfrost's record."

"What? Why?!"

"Do you want champagne with-"

"It doesn't matter give me a sec."

It took Berrynose, a fifteen-year-old, three minutes to hack into national security and change Hawkfrost's record.

Breezepelt would have laughed had his sister's life not been on the line.

He was about to go when on impulse he turned back to Berrynose.

"Search Hollyleaf."

"Um okay, if you say so…."

Two minutes later **(I get if you're skimming this but this would be a good time to read what happens next carefully.) **he was done.

"Are you sure you got the name right?"

"Absolutely."

"Well. Hollyleaf does not exist."

Breezepelt chocked. "WHAT?!"

"Well three years ago a Hollyleaf died in a mining accident. But the body was never found. This is weird. On December nineteenth a Hollyleaf was murdered by… Hawkfrost."

Ivypool walked slowly up to Hawkfrost. "Hey."

"Hey." He didn't look up.

_He was clean. I judged him wrongly. He never did anything. _

"Would you… would you like to… go out for pizza?"

Hawkfrost dropped his phone. "What?!"

"You heard me."

He reached down slowly and picked it up. "I guess."

She forced an awkward smile.  
>She would never forget what happened later that night.<p>

**Next chapter is being written right now. See, once I post the next one I'll have made up for my week of being gone!**

**Review replies in next chapter. **


	31. Chapter 30

Hawkfrost was already there when Ivypool arrived. Mapleshade had made her wear a very revealing outfit, and she don't feel comfortable in it around Hawkfrost.

"So."

Hawkfrost didn't seem to know what to say either. _I could tell him the truth. But that would be weird. Very very weird. What the hell._

"I was sent here by friends to seduce you. I don't really like you. I mean you're kind of a jerk. I mean I don't know you that well-"

Hawkfrost interrupted; "Well. That was quite... Frank."

"I have no idea where that came from-" _shit I must be high._

"I think it came from your heart."

"Why aren't you getting mad?"

"Because. I was supposed to seduce you too."

"What."

"Look, we both hate each other, we don't need to hide that. I'm saying that if we just... Pretend for our puppeteers they get their show, but not at our expense."

"Sounds good to me. But who told you to seduce me?"

"Brokenstar."

"WHAT?!"

"I know. But I have an idea. We don't need to be pawns, why don't we find out what that basterd's up to? You know what they say, an enemy of my enemy if my friend."

Ivypool had a lot of ideas of what her first date would be like. But this would never at even occurred to her. An alliance with Hawkfrost. Wow.

"Sounds great."

"Alright but on one condition. I'm still going to try to seduce you. And if I awaken something in you, don't deny it. Embrace it."

"I never imagined you had this side of you."

Hawkfrost winked. "I'm full of surprises."

Ivypool sunk her teeth into her pizza. "Deal." She smiled. She kind of liked this side of him.

.0.

Ten minutes later outside the restaurant Hawkfrost grinned at Breezepelt and Brokenstar.

"She's so easy. Like putty in my paws."

Antpelt started laughing. "I just imagined you with paws! You would look ridicules!"

"Hmm. You know if I were a cat I rather like tabbies-"

Brokenstar looked at Breezepelt. "You sure he isn't adopted?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

Brokenstar laughed. "Alright good one Hawkfrost. She fell for that. Huh I thought she was better than that."

"Yep. Oh and you know what I said about the whole puppeteers thing-"

"Mkay yeah about that. This is a million dollar show, and you have no idea what a man could do to a few unwanted puppets. Not like anyone would miss them if they suddenly... Disappeared."

"Sometimes I really hate you. No idea why I added that sometimes in."

Brokenstar winked. "It's gone be one hell of a show."

Hawkfrost watched him leave. "You have no idea."

.0.

**Thank you all so much. Don't have much time. I know that dinner was so forced I was cringing and Hawkfrost so OOC ew.**

**So I added that last part.**

**Hehe.**

**Oh and by the way if you get asked by Brokenstar why there are broken puppets on my floor**

***swallows***

**I had nothing to do with that.**

***burps***

**(Review replies later. This was written on my iPad so a lot of auto errors. **


	32. STORY CLOSED

Dovewing did enjoy Tiny's company. He was quiet and answered all of her questions- something that no one else had been willing to do.

He had explained that Brokenstar wanted to rule the town and how he, Tiny, was its only hope.  
>Dovewing had heard stories of the days under Brokenstar's rule and there was no way in hell she would ever want to live like that.<p>

Tiny told her how he'd been fighting Brokenstar for a long time and how he had been as best mayor as he could.

He had then asked her if she would help him.

For years Dovewing had lived under her overprotective sister. For years she had let Ivypool do everything, feeling helpless and alone.

But Tiny said he wanted her help. _Her help. _No one had ever made her feel needed before and she immediately said yes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go back to your sister. I believe she may be working with Brokenstar-"

"She would never!"

"Our sources suggest otherwise. Return to your sister and watch. Report back every week on your findings. If you see Brokenstar, sarcasm works best-"

"What?"

"Oh nothing you'll find out soon enough. Anyway if you do discover your sister is working for him, do not try to interfere, report to me immediately. We will set about trying to save her from herself."

Dovewing nodded. Excited mingled with fear buzzed inside her as she left.

She was finally doing something!

She was doing something but not quite what she thought.

(LiNe BrEaK)

Breezepelt waited for Scourge to return watching the exchange with Dovewing from another room.

"That was quite a tale you spun there. You blamed the entire thing on Brokenstar?"

Scourge flashed his most charming smile. "Brokenstar and I spin our web of lies now all that's left is to see who's the fly."

**Sorry bad chapter. Anyway thank you all for the support! I'm a bit stunned by all the kind PMs and reviews I'm receiving. I mean I reacted so bad to flaming I was sure I alienated you all! I am continuing this story because maybe then y'll stop spamming my inbox I mea because screw haters.**

**So yeah. This story is pretty popular so here ya go :3**

**Review Replies:**

**Jay With Falling Feathers****: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Queen Rebelle****: You've been such a faithful reviewer and friend. I honestly don't know what to say. So I guess you got your wish, I am writing more :3 Thanks again! **

**WarriorCatsRock: I've been getting a lot of guest support… Thank you! And I won't, here you go! :) **

**EradrinSkyleaf****: Well I decided to take your advice! Thank you for responding for me!**

**Splashpaw****: Now I really don't know what to say. You responded fully and completely. You are so wonderfully awesome. I don't have the words to thank you\**

**Blue1272000****: Yeah I guess so. But I'm continuing it anyway because these crazy nuts are breaking my inbox! xD**

**Guest: Yeah I am, but nope not happening. **

**And I'd like to give a shout out to Sky for sending me a much needed PM. Thank you Sky! **


End file.
